


Runaway Train

by LOTSlover



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Jean can’t fight their feelings for each other any longer.  Their love is like a runaway train.  Written from Jean and Logan’s POV.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Train

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a huge fan of X-Men, but am way behind on reading the comic books so forgive me for any timeline issues. Also, for those of you who read my Legend of the Seeker fics, I’m not giving up writing LOTS fics, just expanding my interests. I could never give up writing for Richard and Kahlan!

_I'm worried about you_  
I'm worried about me  
The curves around midnight  
Aren't easy to see 

_Flashing red warnings_  
Unseen in the rain  
This thing has turned into  
A runaway train 

_Long-distance phone calls_  
A voice on the line  
Electrical miles  
That soften the time 

_The dynamite too_  
Is hooked on the wire  
And so are the rails  
Of American Flyers 

_Blind boys and gamblers_  
They invented the blues  
Will pay up in blood  
When this marker comes due 

_To try and get off now_  
It's about as insane  
As those who wave lanterns  
At runaway trains 

_Steel rails and hard lives_  
Are always in two's  
I have been here before this  
And now it's with you 

_I'm worried about you_  
I'm worried about me  
We're lighting the fuses  
And counting to three 

_And what are the choices_  
For those who remain?  
The sign of the cross  
On a runaway train 

_This thing has turned into_  
A runaway train  
This thing has turned into  
A runaway train  
Our love has turned into  
A runaway train 

**Roseanne Cash – Runaway Train**

 

**Runaway Train**

Standing out on the balcony of my room, I can no longer fight the heated path that my thoughts constantly insist on taking despite my best efforts. My mind is filled with one thing and one thing only. 

Him. All beast and all man.

If I was honest with myself, I’d admit that it’s been that way for quite some time now, long before I had been willing to admit it to myself. Now that my former husband is with Emma Frost, I have finally decided it is time to pursue what has been burning in my heart for so very long now, the one thing I have been denying myself as well as him.

With a sigh, I lean my arms on the wrought iron railing, wondering where he’s at now and if he’s thinking of me too. A small smile curls the corners of my lips, knowing that he is as I allow my telepathic gift to softly brush against his mind, finding him, sensing him without invading his privacy or giving away my own longing just yet.

Logan has never been one to keep his feelings for me a secret, his desire for me always burning brightly in his blue eyes or in the form of a racy flirtatious quip on his lips that always makes me blush. It never ceases to create a warm quiver deep within me, something that I can no longer ignore anymore.

We’ve spent quite a bit of time together over the last few months since my separation from Scott, more so than ever before. He has always been one of my best friends, but now he is even more. He has been my rock, my shoulder to cry on, allowing my tears to soak through his wife-beater and never once complaining as he held me close and stroked my hair. 

He’s been my sounding board as I vented my hurts as well as my anger at my ex-husband’s betrayal, listening and never pushing me when I know he’s growing more and more anxious to rip Scott to shreds with every hurt word that pours from my lips. 

But he holds his rage in for me.

And through all this, he has never once tried to kiss me despite the intense desire that pulls and tugs at us both like powerful magnets living in our souls, drawing us ever closer to the inevitable rapture that awaits us. Not even the strongest mutant could fight something this strong, this all-consuming.

Logan ‘s been nothing but a perfect gentleman, biding his time and allowing me the space I need to sort through the things that fill my wounded heart, waiting patiently for me to finally face what we both already know though I’ve been fearful to admit it just yet. We belong together.

Now, my wounded heart is ready for more…more with him and from him.

I feel guilty for I know how terribly hard it has been for him to control his desire when I am with him. I don’t even need my mutant gift to see it, feel it. It burns so hotly within him that the very air around us is charged with his fierce hunger for me, his body visibly straining at times against the overwhelming urge to kiss me and touch me the way that he so desperately wants to. 

If he only knew that my desire for him as been steadily growing over time as well, yearning to be touched, to be known and shared. It’s all I can think about, wondering what it would feel like to finally know the passionate beast that lives inside of the Wolverine.

But something tells me that he already knows what beats in my heart for him, the erotic thoughts that drift through my mind like a humid summer breeze causing me to flush inside. He’s known for some time. And yet, he has done nothing, allowing me to come to him in my own time, when I’m ready.

And I am ready…more than ready, my body coiled like a tightly wound spring anxiously begging to be released.

I absentmindedly play with a lock of red hair, allowing it to slip easily through my fingers as my anxious gaze wanders over the rolling landscape of the Xavier mansion grounds, hoping against hope to catch a glimpse of him coming through the trees. I know he is out there in the woods doing whatever it is he does out there.

Sometimes I go out there to see him and find him meditating, his eyes closed, his legs crossed, such a peaceful expression on his face. Other times, he’s perched on his favorite rock overlooking the river and smoking a cigar, just staring out at nothing with a disparaging look on his face that tears at my heart every time I see it. I want to help him, to fix all the wrongs and injustices that have been done to this incredible man, but I know that not even I can and probably never will.

But I can be there for him just like he has for me and now I’m ready to give him my heart…myself as well…if he’ll have me.

A nervous flutter erupts in the pit of my stomach; afraid that maybe I’ve been wrong in reading the signals that he’s sent me. What if I’ve somehow misread the way that he stares at me with those dark eyes, the gentleness in his touch that lingers a heartbeat longer than necessary, the cocky grin that suddenly fills his face when he sees me coming towards him?

No, I know I am not wrong in this. Although he’s never said the words, I know that he’s in love with me, always has been even though I was married to another. Our attraction to one another has been there like an invisible thread between us, connecting us and slowly drawing us together since the day we met.

There’s always been a mutual attraction, mine not as strong as his…that is until now. Now, I can hardly breathe at times when Logan’s near me because of the arousal that roils within me like choppy waves in the sea, his musky woodsy scent warming my blood and creating a flutter in the pit of my stomach like a nervous schoolgirl. 

And then his blue eyes meet mine and my knees nearly buckle, the intensity that I see there in those depths making my mind suddenly go blank. Not many are able to do that to a powerful telepath such as I am.

Even the things I felt for Scott were never quite like this…this strong, this overwhelming urgent pull. It’s like Logan has awakened a primal need deep inside of me, one that I didn’t even know that I possessed. Now, I’m anxious to explore it, to unleash it on the one called Wolverine.

The wind picks up, my hair suddenly whipping in my face as a chill rolls through me, pulling me from my thoughts. With a sigh of resignation, I turn and enter my room, closing the balcony doors behind me and hoping that maybe tomorrow will be the day I finally give myself to him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Taking a long puff on my cigar, I settle back into my crouchin’ position on the rock that has become my home away from home. It’s where I go when I need to clear my head, work out the countless demons runnin’ rampant in there. It’s where I come to hide sometimes from all the drama that comes with livin’ with so many mutants in one mansion, the practical jokes and arguin’ that gets on my nerves.

Sometimes I come here when I’m in a surly mood so I can brood, to avoid slicin’ and dicin’ that bastard Scott Summers like I been achin’ to do for what feels like an eternity. But I don’t want to hurt Jean so I come out here to cool down before I do somethin’ we’ll both regret.

No matter the reasons for my visits here, my thoughts always manage turnin’ to Jean. 

The last few months spent with her has only made my hunger for her that much harder to suppress, my love for her stronger than it’s ever been before. It’s takin’ everythin’ I got to keep from grabbin’ her and kissin’ her the way I been achin’ to.

But she still ain’t ready no matter how much I want her. She’s gettin’ closer, though. I can see it in her eyes that sparkle like emeralds, the way that she’s lookin’ at me when she thinks I don’t notice. I can smell her desire for me on her every time she’s near me and it’s drivin’ me crazier and crazier every day.

Never knew I had this much self-control inside until now…until her.

Don’t know how much longer I’m gonna be able to hang on, to keep the beast inside from breakin’ free and takin’ her the way I been dreamin’ since I met her. She’s owned my heart since that first day I was introduced to the beautiful red-headed mutant known as Jean Grey and it’s only gotten stronger.

With a growl of heated frustration, I grind the butt of my cigar into the rock before gettin’ up to head back to the mansion. I shove what’s left of my cigar into my mouth, chewin’ on it as I kick a stone outta my way.

I can’t help but wonder where she’s at and what she’s doin’ right now. I want to see her so badly I can hardly stand it, my body practically hummin’ with need to look into those bright green eyes, to touch her fiery red hair and kiss those sweet lips. I want to ravage her, to give her everythin’ I got inside for her. 

I’d give her the whole world if I could.

But then I start thinkin’ that she deserves someone so much better than me, a man who can’t ever hurt her like I could. It’s never a good idea to get close to someone like me, someone who could impale her in her sleep without even a second thought.

I can’t stop the sick shudder that suddenly rips through me with the thought, the image of her blood on my claws nearly takin’ me to my knees. I’d rather die than ever hurt Red. She knows it too which isn’t all that good either because she’s not afraid of me, doesn’t fear what I could do to her. 

She should.

Walkin’ through the trees, I catch the scent that nearly drives me wild every time and I swallow hard. I pause and breathe deeply, savorin’ it and takin’ her in the only way I can right now and imprintin’ it in my brain. Nothin’ in this world could ever come close to the divine scent of Jean. It reaches deep inside of me and heats my very blood, reachin’ into every single cell in my body.

I walk faster, wantin’ to catch just a glimpse of her. We had worked together earlier today in the Danger Room runnin’ trainin’ exercises with some of the students, but she had been pulled away soon after that by Chuck. After gettin’ cleaned up, I headed out here to keep from havin’ a run in with ol’ one eye who had been waitin’ to train with the next group.

I been keepin’ my distance from Cyke to avoid any messy conflicts that would only end in him bein’ in small pieces. I can’t look at him without seein’ the pain in Jeannie’s green eyes when she told me what he’d done or hearin’ her sobs as I held her.

There are only a few things I can tolerate and some things I can’t. Anyone hurtin’ Jeannie is one I can’t. Not ever.

The flashin’ red warnin’ of her weddin’ ring had always kept me at bay, though, made me her friend instead of her lover. At the time, I had forced myself into thinkin’ it would be enough, but now the weddin’ band is gone and the fuse has been lit and it’s no longer enough. I want more and I know it’s only a matter of time now until our desire finally explodes like dynamite.

Catchin’ site of her on the balcony of her room, I pause in the evenin’ shadows of the trees, completely awestruck by her beauty. The way the golden rays of the settin’ sun is fallin’ on her makes it appear as though her red hair is on fire, the Phoenix itself rising from the depths of her soul.

I want her more than I have ever wanted anythin’ in my whole life, but I’m forcin’ myself to wait for her to come to me. I know she wants me too, but I don’t want to mess this up, whatever it is that’s goin’ on between us and so I wait.

I know what I want. I want a lifetime with her. But does she want it too?

I watch as she looks out across the landscape and I can tell she’s lookin’ for me. If I had my way I’d be there in her room right now with her, tearin’ that leather uniform off of her beautiful body and havin’ her over and over again.

Just the thought alone of hearin’ her screamin’ my name as I take her makes my heart skip a beat and I wonder how much longer I’m gonna be able to hold on. I’m worried about her and so I wait, bide my time and pray she’ll give me a chance to love her like she deserves. 

For her I would wait an eternity.

The wind picks up and her scent floods my senses all over again like a warm waterfall washin’ over me, her hair suddenly wild in the gust that arises out of nowhere. A low growl escapes before I can even stop it, my fingernails diggin’ into the bark of the tree next to me as I fight the animal need inside of me that craves to know her in every way imaginable.

She shivers and turns to go inside, closin’ the doors behind her and I feel my heart sink. I know everyone thinks of me as just some animal, wild, primal and untamed, but inside I’m still a man, one who wants to finally be free to love her and be loved by her. I won’t settle for less.

I growl to myself at the mushy sentiment, wonder’ what was happenin’ to me. When did I become more concerned about love than I did about killin’? I knew the answer in my heart before my brain could even finish the thought. 

If growin’ a heart is the side effect of lovin’ Jean Grey, then I’d happily wear it on my sleeve for all to see to just to be able to wake to her beautiful smile every mornin’ in my bed.

I watch her balcony doors a few moments longer, contemplatin’ what to do. Everythin’ inside of me is screamin’ to go to her now, to show her how I feel about her, but I know I can’t. I have to let her be the one to come to me.

And I already know it’s gonna be another ice cold shower again for me tonight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I lay awake in bed, sleep eluding me again the same as it has for the last several months since my world fell apart around me. I roll over onto my side for the hundredth time, checking the alarm clock and seeing the red numbers glaring back at me, mocking numbers that have only budged by a minute since the last time I looked at it.

I huff under my breath, wondering why I’m lying here in my bed all alone when I could be curled up against Logan’s muscular form, his powerful arms wrapped around me, his hard chest pillowing my head.

I feel my insides begin to quiver with the thought of finally giving over to my passions, my need for him that is growing fiercer by the day and I wonder if he’s even awake at this hour. I allow my mind to reach out to him, travelling down the hall and around the corner to his room, gently probing.

He’s in his room…and he’s awake.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I’m lyin’ here starin’ at the ceilin’, wonderin’ how much longer I can hold on before I finally lose my mind. My arousal is poundin’ through my veins, my heart hammerin’ and all I can think about is Jean, what it would be like to love her, to taste her, to unleash what’s been clawin’ fiercely at my insides to get out.

I growl to myself in barely restrained frustration, shuttin’ my eyes and tryin’ to force myself to relax and go to sleep. The cold shower I took did nothin’ to relieve what’s burnin’ like an inferno inside me, somethin’ so hot and wild and savage I fear it’ll eventually consume me whole. 

The problem is I know Jean’s awake. She’s had trouble sleepin’ since all that happened with Cyke. She tries to deny it when I ask, but I can see the truth of it, the constant fatigue that clouds her beautiful green eyes.

Knowin’ she’s awake does little to settle the firestorm eruptin’ inside me, somethin’ fierce and more powerful than anythin’ I’d ever felt before for a woman. No one but Jean could ever do this to me, cause me to feel so out of control on the inside.

With a curse on my breath, I leap from my bed, my hands clenched tightly as I stare at the door of my room that suddenly feels like a cold empty dungeon without her. I have to do somethin’, anythin’ to relieve the fire that’s blazin’ in my belly, the painful strain in my sweatpants.

I have to see her…now.

My heart is hammerin’ as I begin to make my way to the door when I suddenly freeze. Her scent, her fierce desire fills the air and I close my eyes to inhale deeply. My whole body grows tense, prayin’ this ain’t just some cruel dream to torment me. I couldn’t take it.

I reach the door in two frantic strides, my hand on the door handle almost trembling with anticipation as I open it to find Jean standin’ there before me like a perfect red-headed goddess fallen from heaven. She’s dressed in nothin’ but a sheer negligee that leaves little to the imagination. She steals the breath from my lungs, her fiery red hair fallin’ over her shoulders and ticklin’ the tops of her breasts.

She nervously bites at her bottom lip and it’s all I can do to remember how to breathe again. Her green eyes shine brightly in the dim light of the hallway and the way they travel over my body takin’ me in is nearly my undoin’.

“Logan,” she softly says with a small shy smile as she fidgets with the ribbon of her nightgown.

It’s all I need to hear as the beast inside takes over. I grab hold of her, roughly pullin’ her inside and shuttin’ the door behind her just before I press her hard up against it. A soft gasp of surprise escapes her sweet lips before I crash mine against hers, all thoughts except for makin’ love to the woman before me evaporatin’ from my mind. 

Jean has finally come to me and nothin’… absolutely nothin’ is gonna stop me from havin’ her now, from takin’ what I’ve been dyin’ to have for so very long now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The look on Logan’s face as he opens the door and finds me standing there makes my knees suddenly weak. The dark passion blazing in his blue eyes seems to sear straight through to my core, the way his chest is beginning to rise and fall so erratically combines with the need for him that already lives there making me flush.

I don’t know whether he’s going to collapse or explode in the tense, heated moment when our eyes slowly drink each other in, our minds trying to catch up to our body’s response to one another. But then he suddenly grabs me, pulling me inside and slamming the door shut behind me. 

Before I can say anything, he pushes me up against the back of the door, his lips smashing hard against mine just like I’ve dreamed of him doing for so very long now, both dominating and strong. His hands are suddenly all over me, touching me everywhere at once and setting my nerve-endings on fire in a way I never dreamed possible.

I quickly respond to him, returning the kiss with equal urgency and desire. I part my lips, begging him to taste me fully. He readily complies, his hot tongue battling with mine, a growl erupting from his chest and sending a shiver racing up my spine.

I take his face in my hands, savoring the heat of his touch and the hunger of his kisses. I whimper softly at the feel of his large hand suddenly on my breast, caressing and squeezing me through the thin satin material. I lift my leg and hook it around his waist, his hips grinding against me and I can’t help but gasp at how hard he is.

And I wonder…why did I ever wait so long for this?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The feel of Jean pressed between me and the door is drivin’ me crazy. I can’t believe that she’s really here…with me…kissin’ me and givin’ herself so fully to me. She trustin’ me with herself, her heart and her body and I ain’t ever gonna let her down.

I run my hands all over the perfect curves of her body, my heart poundin’ wildly in my chest with what we’re finally doin’ now. If the earth splits open and Magneto suddenly shows up to end my life, I could die the happiest man on earth right now.

Her hands find my face and the tenderness of it startles me, the taste of her makin’ me dizzy. I drink her in as if I’m dyin’, devour’ her the way that I do every night in my dreams. My hand finds her breast and I begin strokin’ her through the silky material, the feel of her beneath my fingers like paradise and I’m growin’ desperate to feel her soft skin pressed against mine.

She hooks a long leg around my waist and I grind my hips into her, the sensation of her pressed against me shootin’ hot lust through me like liquid flames. She moans somethin’ utterly sinful and my whole body goes rigid with a need for her so intense I fear I might explode.

Findin’ the straps of her nightdress, I press my forehead against hers as I slide it off of her shoulders, desperate to remove the barrier that’s keeping me from tastin’ every inch of her. I stare into her emerald eyes so dark with desire for me, her pulsatin’ breath so sweet and so hot against my face.

I try my best to hold in the beast that’s ragin’ to get out, to just take her and devour her, but this is our first time together and I want it to last as long as humanly possible. For her, I would do anythin’, go to any lengths just to see her smile.

_“Logan…I love you…”_

Her telepathic words brush against my mind, strokin’ my thoughts as erotic as her fingers against my skin. It’s the words I been dyin’ to hear from her for so very long now and the beast inside threatens to take control of me, the overwhelmin’ love I feel for this woman in my arms ignitin’ the dark heated lust that also lives inside for her. 

My lips crush hers once more as I quickly push her nightdress off her body, allowin’ it to fall to the floor. I begin to trail kisses along her jaw to her throat, my tongue slippin’ out to taste and stroke her skin. She tilts her head to the side, givin’ herself to me and I grip her waist tightly in my hands as she surrenders to me. I kiss behind her ear, torturin’ her and workin’ her into the same heated frenzy I feel stormin’ inside of me.

“I love you, Jeannie,” I pant in her ear. “Always have…forever will.”

A soft moan passes through her lips with my words and I swear I feel my heart explodin’ in my chest with the love I feel for her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Unable to breathe, I telepathically voice the words, needing him to know why I was here. I wasn’t here out of loneliness or for him to just scratch an itch. He meant so much more to me than that. I truly love this man; want him in my life forever and not just as my best friend anymore, but my lover, my whole world.

The look in his eyes when I tell him sets my heart to pounding even harder than before if that’s even possible, his hunger for me growing darker, more feral and I can’t help but shiver in anticipation of what is about to happen. He kisses me hard, my breath suddenly his breath, my moan his moan as his hands grip me so tightly I know bruises will be left, but I don’t care. 

This is the real Logan, the man who loves me and always has, the fiery passion that simmers within surging through him and expressed in his every touch, every kiss.

He kisses along my throat and I press my head back against the door, giving myself to him and silently begging him to take me before I burst. His lips find my ear, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. His breath is like fire against my feverish skin, making my throat go dry in anticipation of finally feeling him so hard inside of me.

“I love you, Jeannie,” Logan pants in my ear. “Always have...forever will.”

My heart practically sings with his declaration and I can’t stop the smile that curls my lips. I dig my fingers into his shoulders as he begins to kiss down my chest, his mouth latching onto my breast and sucking hard. I rake my teeth over my bottom lip as ecstasy erupts inside of me, arching my back and pushing more of myself into him.

A heated frenzy whips inside of me as he turns his attention my other breast, my fingers raking through his hair and tugging hard on the strands. He growls in response and I press the heel of my foot into his backside, desperate to feel him so hard against me again.

He kisses down along my abdomen, my leg falling from his waist as he kisses my stomach. I shudder at the thought of where his mouth is heading and it’s all I can do to remain upright, my toes curling into the rug beneath my feet. He breathes me in and my insides quiver as his lips and tongue begin to tease and torment me.

Gasping, I clutch at his hair, my body trembling at the ecstasy sweeping through me and just moments before I think I’m going to come, he pulls away leaving me panting and desperately wanting more. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I hear an angry growl on her lips as I leave her teeterin’ on the edge and tremblin’ in my arms. I can barely suppress the chuckle that rises in my throat, knowin’ I ain’t anywhere close to bein’ done with her yet. I’m just gettin’ started. I’ve been dreamin’ about this for far too long to rush through this.

Before I’m through, I’ll have her purrin’ like a kitten and screamin’ louder than Banshee. 

Kissin’ my way back up her lush body, I grasp her thighs tightly in my hands, liftin’ her up and wrappin’ her long legs around my waist. Her arms snake around my neck, her lips findin’ mine and I can’t help but groan as her tongue strokes my mouth.

Jean is more intoxicatin’ than I had ever imagined, ever fantasized about. She’s my drug and I am hopelessly and blissfully addicted. If there’s a cure, I don’t ever want to find it.

I carry her to my waitin’ bed and lay her down, tearin’ my sweat pants off before settlin’ over her. She quickly leans up and greets me with an open-mouthed kiss that makes my head spin, her hands pullin’ me down onto her. Hot need is poundin’ through my veins as I move to enter her and I’m suddenly not so sure I’ll survive this.

The feel of her so hot and tight around me as I bury myself deep inside of her heat propels me that much closer to release. The sound of her sharp gasp of pleasure, her fingernails raking through my hair forces me to stop in order to gain control of myself once again.

She wraps her legs tightly around my waist, grippin’ and huggin’ me with her thighs as I begin to move, slow and measured strokes that bring a throaty moanin’ gasp with every one of my powerful thrusts. Knowing what we’re finally doin, that I’m the one inside of Jean bringin' her such intense pleasure makes me that much harder, that much more frantic inside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I tilt my head back, the feel of him so hot and hard inside of me swiftly driving me to the edge all over again. He presses his forehead into my shoulder as I rake my fingernails over his back, knowing I’m drawing blood, but I’m so far past the point of caring as I writhe beneath him. 

The frenzied heat set to explode deep inside of me is taking over, my love for this man who’s part beast setting my blood on fire. He continually murmurs “mine” over and over again as he makes love to me and it’s the most amazing feeling belong again to someone who truly loves me, cherishes me.

His facial hair is rough against my neck, making my skin tingle with the sensation. He begins to move faster, harder and I claw at the sheets with one hand as I feel myself letting go, my other hand draped around his neck and holding him against me. I scream his name, not caring who hears as I come undone beneath him with such a violent rush I lose the ability to breathe.

His teeth rake against my collarbone, biting down hard as he suddenly comes inside of me, wet warmth erupting deep within and extending my climax. He growls my name as his body convulses and jerks with his violent release. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I come so hard deep inside of her that I almost black out, her name bein’ torn from my throat in a feral growl. Weakened by my intense release, I collapse on top of her, pantin’ hard as I fight to pull myself together.

She grabs my face and pulls me in for a rough kiss, connectin’ us as one just as we’re still connected below. I try to roll off of her, knowin’ that I’m crushin’ her, but she clings to me, holdin’ me to her and not about to let me go.

I give her what she wants, savorin’ the feelin’ of pressin’ her into the mattress and holdin’ her in my arms. I kiss her slowly, never wantin’ this to end, but knowin’ that this won’t be the only time I make love to her. She’s mine now…forever.

“I didn’t think you were ever goin’ to come to me,” I breathe against her face as I softly kiss her lips. “I was about to lose my mind.”

Jean smiles as she stares up at me with those green eyes I could so easily lose myself in. “I’m sorry it took me so long,” she softly says, strokin’ the side of me face. “But we have the rest of our lives to be together now.”

“I ain’t never lettin’ you go now that I finally got you, Red,” I promise her as I feel myself already growin’ hard again.

“I don’t ever want you to let me go, Logan,” she murmurs before suddenly rollin’ me onto my back.

Starin’ up into her beautiful face, I bury my hands in her hair, barely believin’ how this love between us had started out slow, gradually buildin’ and pickin’ up speed over time just like a train, passion continually simmering inside of us and waitin’ for the right time to take off. 

Now the time has come…our time. And finally, our love has taken off like a runaway train. And nothin’ will ever stop us or slow us down.

 

**THE END**


End file.
